Demonic Lullaby (Sebaciel)
by ThatCrazyMun
Summary: Ciel awakes from a nightmare and Sebastian "comforts" him, choosing other methods over lullabies. The next morning, a shocked Ciel runs to Grell for advice... Sebastian x Ciel. Nothing overly graphic, for the sake of the Guidelines - use your imagination s'about all I can say about that. Tags: Sebaciel, yaoi, slash, etc.
1. No More Nightmares

**Warnings: Mentions of sexual content (nothing graphic), yaoi / slash / Sebaciel.**

* * *

_8:27am - Friday_

***Ciel's POV***

Ciel awoke to find himself tightly coiled into his blankets, having been fitfully moving in his sleep. His mouth had opened to shout, but his lips had froze before he had made a sound. Azure eyes widened as the boy looked to his right; his butler was sprawled out beside him, shirtless, eyes still holding an edge of their demonic glow. "Nightmares, my lord?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to one side, "And here I thought you'd have pleasant dreams now."

It was at that moment that the previous night's events came crashing back to Ciel's memory…

* * *

_11:57pm - Saturday_

***Ciel's POV***

The Earl had woken with a scream at whatever bad dream had plagued him that evening. Usually, he was able to stifle his terrified cries, forcing himself to realize that it had, in fact, been only a dream. This time, it had been different… Sebastian was in the room within seconds, scanning the room for threats as he flashed to the young master's side. After a moment, the demon was satisfied that Ciel was safe; he turned back to face him as he asked, "Nightmares, my lord?"

The boy nodded weakly, still catching his breath as he replied, "Just bad dreams; yes, that's all." He rubbed at his tired eyes though he was now wide-awake. It was likely he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon; the thought caused a frown.

"Perhaps you should get back to sleep now, Master," the butler suggested with a nod, despite the concern the Earl saw floating in Sebastian's gaze.

Ciel shook his head at that, "It's not like I'll be able to sleep anytime soon, Sebastian."

_You need to relax._

The demon's voice wasn't aloud anymore; it was inside Ciel's mind, trying to coax him to obey. The intrusion made Ciel gasp, surprised enough that he didn't immediately react when Sebastian stepped closer, gently pushing the child down so that his back was on the bed once again. "The Hell—"

_You talk too much. How do you plan to fall asleep like that?_

The voice was stronger now, pressing harshly against Ciel's mental shields until the walls fell. His mind was quickly turning to clay under the demon's influence. "Sebastian, I—"

_Silence, human._

The words died in the Earl's throat at the abrupt command, a gasp in their place. Before he could react further, the butler's lips were against his own. It didn't matter that he was trying to pull away; the demon's kisses left a delicious taste in his mouth and, despite the original annoyance in the action, they were slowly softening into something enjoyable.

A low whimper left Ciel's lips as he moved them to meet the butler's kisses, his tiny hands resting against Sebastian's chest. He could taste the salt from his blood, where the demon's teeth had caught on his bottom lip; a shiver crawled down the human's spine as he grabbed at the other male's shirt. Regardless of how much he'd been trying to evade Sebastian originally, he suddenly couldn't get enough of the demon.

It was at this point that Sebastian pulled back; Ciel whined softly as those addicting lips left his - until he saw that his butler wasn't going anywhere. Rather, the demon took off each of his gloves with his teeth in that slow, seductive way he always did; then his tailcoat was being removed and tossed into the nearby chair. Just like that, their lips reconnected and Ciel's eyes fell shut; in the same moment, Sebastian's hand eased the eye-patch away from the Earl's face, discarding it without much thought.

Slowly, Ciel felt the demon's crafty fingers undoing each and every bottom of his shirt. Eager to keep up with…whatever this had turned into, Ciel started to undo the butler's buttons as well, admittedly breaking some of them in his hurry to get the results he wanted. At last, Sebastian was discarding both of their shirts and his hands were all over Ciel - and vice versa, though Ciel was a lot more hesitant in comparison to his older partner…

After that, the passionate memories were a blur to the child's mind. He vaguely remembered pain, but pleasure had soon overrun that and turned it into something absolutely wonderful. The gasps and barely-stifled moans echoed in his ears as he recalled the way Sebastian had made him feel; it sent shudders through the boy's body just thinking about it now…

The next thing he remembered was that seductive voice whispering into his ear as they laid down together, his butler's arms wrapped gently around his body:

_Sleep._


	2. The Morning After

_8:28am - Friday _

***Ciel's POV***

"Master?" Sebastian's voice pulled Ciel from his flash-back, "Are you alright?" The boy shivered as his butler reached over, wrapping his arm back around Ciel and gently stroking his side. Ciel's words were frozen in his throat as he starred at the other male, trying to piece together what was happening. Again, the demon's voice pulled him back into reality, "I see… Perhaps I should have left before you woke up this morning." Sebastian shook his head, frowning, "My apologizes, master. I'll be downstairs, then."

Before Ciel could argue, his butler was on his feet, putting his shirt on quicker than the boy's human eyes could follow; a second later, Sebastian was gone. "Sebastian…" Ciel's voice was a whisper, a plea, but it did him no good.

That morning, the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor took a long shower before slowly dressing himself, forcing his mind not to wander. Then he made his way downstairs to the kitchen; Sebastian was cooking breakfast and talking to Bard a bit. Ciel took this as his chance to address the other two, "Mei-Rin, call Lizzy and cancel our dinner plans; something's come up."

"Y-yes, young master!" the maid chirped, saluting him before moving to the nearby phone to call Lady Elizabeth.

In the meantime, Ciel turned his orders to the gardener, "Finny, get the address book; there'll be an R. Library in it - call there and ask for Grell Sutcliff, then tell him I'd like to speak with him as soon as possible. After that… come see me, I'm sure I'll have thought of something for you to do."

"No disrespect, young master, but if I may ask…" Mei-Rin spoke up, having just hung up the phone after speaking to Lady Elizabeth, "Why aren't you making these personal calls?"

Ciel looked at her for a long moment before he replied, "I have my reasons." Truthfully, he didn't want to speak with Elizabeth after what had happened last night; it didn't feel right to go out to dinner with her like nothing had happened. Besides, she'd believe that he had work to do; it wouldn't have been the first time. Other than that, he knew it would be easier to have one of the servants get ahold of Grell - thus allowing the Earl to skip the unnecessary chit-chat.

Sebastian's voice broke the silence of the room, causing Mei-Rin to hurriedly start setting the table as Finny grabbed the phone to do his newly-assigned job. "Breakfast is done, young master. Is there anything I can do? You seem.. busy today."

"No," Ciel mumbled at first, then picked his voice up to a normal tone as he added, "I'd like to speak with you in my office later. Until then, I don't much care what you do with yourself."

Before the butler had a chance to respond, Finny interrupted, "Grell Sutcliff says he can meet you at the mortician's shop in—"

"—Tell him I'm on my way," Ciel cut the servant off as he grabbed his cane from the nearby closet, "Oh, and you servants can enjoy breakfast; I'll eat on the way back." Just like that, he was darting from the Manor with a determined look on his face. He was pretty sure he heard Sebastian shout an offer to accompany him, but he ignored it.


End file.
